The Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center proposes to work cooperatively with the eight National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) Regional Primate Research Centers (RPRC) to coordinate information services for the research and affiliate staff of these RPRCs and to promote information sharing. Included will be (l) coordination of collections, particularly journals, (2) the rapid sharing of information among the RPRCs through electronic transfer of documents, (3) the development of a centralized information services menu, (4) the establishment of the Primate Information Center's (PIC) PrimateLit database as a freely available Web-based resource, (5) the development of Primate Info Net (PIN) as an Internet access tool, and (6) the sharing of research and educational expertise of RPRC staff with the scientific community and general public. Coordinated services will build on the strengths of the eight existing RPRCs and will result in both an increase of resources available to the whole and economic gains realized through cooperative purchase and sharing arrangements. Services will be made available through the Internet with a menu tailored to the needs of the eight RPRCs. The Wisconsin RPRC's Web site, PIN, will be a key element in the coordination of services. Through its support, NCRR will realize more uniform availability of resources to its RPRCs and will assume a central role, much like the National Library of Medicine, as a provider of information not only to the scientists associated with the RPRCs but also to the biomedical community and members of the general public who need information about nonhuman primates.